


Trouble At the Park

by DannyFANtom



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Caretaker!Italy, Little!Germany, Littles Are Known, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Police Officer Romano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyFANtom/pseuds/DannyFANtom
Summary: Italy just wants to take his little boy to the park to have some fun.  Leave it to some asshole bigot to try and ruin the fun.  Luckily they won't let that happen.





	Trouble At the Park

Feli smiled as he helped his little boy strap on his Velcro sneakers. He had made sure to put his baby in a diaper, a green and blue stripped play onesie, and overalls to tie it all together. He loved how cute the overalls made the other look, so he often dressed the little in a pair of them (if he remembered to put pants on the boy instead of just buttoning the bottom of the onesie).

If he were being totally honest, his little was probably twice his height and three times his size in muscle mass. But he couldn't really focus on all that when he looked up and saw that grinning face with his fist balled up and getting covered in slobber. He pulled the German's hand from his mouth and slipped a paci in his mouth. The paci had a little dog on the front and was clipped on with a Mickey Mouse paci clip. His usually slicked back hair was falling all in his face as his blue eyes sparked with excitement. He kicked his legs as his caretaker stood up and grabbed the diaper bag. He booped Ludwig's nose, causing the other to let out a giggle of joy.

"Are you already to go to the park now baby?" The toddler began bouncing on his bottom lightly.

"Pawk! Pawk!" The caretaker smiled and helped his boy to his feet. When in headspace, Ludwig was wobbly in his footing and motor skills in general. However he had to walk because Feliciano was to small and weak to pick him up. He held onto the blond's hand as they start walking out of the house and to the park just a mile away from their house.

Once there, Ludwig hobbled over to the sand box and plopped down in the sand. True to his big nature, the boy was quiet and reserved. He preferred to do his own thing and let people leave him alone. Feliciano smiled as he sat down on a bench in front of the sand box.

The park was quiet, and only a few stray people were there. In fact, it was so peaceful there that the two didn't notice trouble walking up until it, or rather he, made it'self known.

"And just what do we have here?" The Italian looked away from the clouds and looked to the direction he heard the voice. The voice belonged to a snobbish looking older man. He was wearing a designer suit and his white hair was cleanly cut. He made a face of disgust at the blond, who hadn't looked up from the sand castle he was building, lost in his own little world.

"That is my little Ludwig. We were just coming to the park to relax." The man scoffed as he scowled down at the blond. Ludwig was sucking lazily on his paci as he played in the sand.

"You people make me sick."

"Wha-?"

"Sexualizing children like this! Claiming to use science as a way to fuel you're sick fantasies! Well you sickos don't fool me! I know the truth! And I intend to expose each and every one of you!"

"Is there and issue here sir?" They both turn around to see a police officer walk up. The man 'hmphed' as he looked at the cop, who looked strangely like the man he was arguing with.

"Yes officer I believe there is!"

"Oh? What is it then?"

"This... ** _man_**... is sitting here sexualizing young children and over all disturbing my otherwise perfect day!  I request you make them leave!"  The cop glared as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"There are multiple reasons I can't- and won't- do that.  First of all, this park is a public place.  I can't make them leave just because you don't like these two.  Secondly, they aren't causing anyone harm or sexualizing anyone in anyway.  The kid is just playing in the sand.  And lastly, the bambino's  papa is my brother!  I don't like the potato bastard when he's feeling big, but I love the kid when he's little!  If I ever hear you threaten or even breathe a bad word about either of of them again I'll arrest you on the spot for illegal segregation, harassment, and threats to harm another person or other people.  Yeah got that you piggy bastard?"  The man stood in shock as The officer glared daggers at him.  He scoffed and stormed away.

"Are you two alright fratello?" feliciano smiled brightly at his older brother.

"Si! We're fine Lovi. Graci for coming when you did though. You're such a life saver." Lovi grinned lightly (so lightly that if you weren't looking for it you wouldn't see it).

"Anything for you. Now get that kid home. He's about to fall asleep in the sand!" The Italian looked over at the German. Just like His brother had said, germany was slumping over his sand castle. The shorter man rushed over and shook the blond awake. Ludwig whined loudly.

"I know baby, but it's time to get you home. It's nap time for little soldiers like you. Now come on, up you go." With a little help from Lovi, the two got the German tucked into bed and asleep. Feliciano hugged his brother.

"Thank you again big brother. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't showed up today."

"Don't mention it, especially not to the tomato bastard, That's what family does for each other right? We help each other out. Now I have to get back to my god awful patrol before that bitchy dispatch has my ass. I'll see you and Ludwig for Saturday potluck si? " The younger twin smiled as he walked his brother out.

"Of course, we're hosting it here this week remember?"

"Oh right. Well, I'll see you two idiots Saturday."

"See you tomorrow Roma!" With that, Feli walked back into the house. Hoping to get a little rest before his little boy woke back up with more energy than before. Today HAD been exhausting after all. Even caretakers need brakes sometimes.


End file.
